Perfect
by AlexaSinead
Summary: With all the Avatar duties after Amon fled the city, Korra hasn't really had time to speak with Mako and now that she's back from a two week search party for Amon she has to face him.


**Hey LOK readers. This is my first LOK fic so hope you like it.**

**I don't own Legend of Korra. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Perfect**

Korra blinked herself awake. Her blue eyes scanned the room and felt at ease.

It has been two weeks since Amon fled the city after she had uncover his true identity to the people. It all seemed to be over and well but it wasn't.

Amon had left and it was her duty as the avatar to catch him and prevent from him to come back and create chaos once again. So after she gave herself the duty to returns everyone bending back she went along with Lin to find Amon and his Brother.

Day after day the sailed without any trace of Amon, it was almost as he wasn't in this world anymore and just when they had come to the decision to cross further borders of the world the found components of a ship and two bodies.

The salty water had advanced their deco positioning and they were barely recognized but Korra knew it was them and now after two weeks of searching it was finally time to go back home.

She had come to miss the air temple and everyone in it. Including Tenzin's glare. She also missed her friends. She missed watching Bolin wolf down three plates of food, Asami's sense of adventure and Mako's…

The thought of Mako made her cheeks grow warm. They didn't really have time to talk about what they had set to each other after she got her power back. She wanted so bad to speak to him, to be with him but her duties as Avatar always got in the way.

Now she had grown worried. What if he decided that loving her wasn't such a good idea? What if he went back to Asami? What if he met someone else?

She groaned at the thoughts. "What am I even going to say to him when I see him?" She sigh and buried her head on her pillow. At least she had a couple of hours to not worry about it.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "We'll be getting to land in 10 minutes" Someone said and went on their way.

"10 minutes?" Korra asked herself as she sat up.

Why did it always seem to be faster when you went back home? She quickly got herself dressed and marched to the cabin when she knew Lin was.

She knocked three times before she let herself in. The whole crew was running around getting all of the supplies and shipment ready for land as Lin stood beside the captain, her watchful eyes looking down at the rest.

"Lin, are we really home already?" Korra asked, as stood beside Lin.

"Yes, we traveled all night" she explained. "We had to stop every night because it was too dark to look, so it gave us more time now"

"Oh…"

"You don't seem very pleased" Lin said, her eyes now on Korra.

"Uh!. Nothing like that! Of course I'm happy to be back" Korra quickly said chuckling nervously.

Suddenly the boat came to abrupt halt making them stumble. "We're here" Lin smiled.

"Greeeat" Korra said with fake smile. Lin raised her eyebrow but decided not question the young avatar. They both left the room, walking down the main floor to finally see land.

"Come on guys! I want to see Korra!" Korra heard Bolin's voice.

"I bet Mako wants to see Korra more than you Bo, so settle down" Asami said, slightly teasgly.

"Right, cuz he's in loooov… Ouch that hurted Mako!" Bolin yelled.

Then she heard the foot step getting closer and closer as her heart began to beat faster.

And just when they came into view she fled. "Heyy!" Bolin said happily. "Where's Korra?" He asked confused, half expecting her to be the first one out.

"She is…. Was here?" Lin answered looking around. "I could've sworn she was right here"

Korra panted as she hid from them, she took a quick peak just to see Mako's back. "She can't be far" Lin said making Korra freak out once again.

In an instant she was on the run once again. It wasn't long until she got the end of the boat. She looked down at the salty water and asked herself if she should jump and make a run for it.

"Korra?" A voice called for her from behind.

The hairs in the back of her neck stood and she turned around to find two yellow eyes staring at her.

"Mako! Hey!" Korra yelled nervously. "I just woke up and I was just… uhh admiring the view. I didn't know we just got here" She lied.

Mako raised his eyebrow and shook his head. He walked closer towards her, eyes locked . "That would have been a lot more convincing if you weren't yelling" He said. "You yell when your lying" He pointed out and just when he was inches away from her, he stopped. "and I saw you running" He said.

"I'm sorry… I just…" Korra murmured as she looked down at the wooden floor.

"Korra" He said.

"Yes?" She said and looked up into his eyes.

"I miss you Korra" He said and with that he dipped his lips into hers and just like that she knew there were no other people or worries.

It was just perfect.


End file.
